First and Only Date
by Goddess of Destruction Ara
Summary: Yami is leaving for his past soons him and Yugi tries to get him and Tea to go on a date, but after that will he want to leave, does he have to. YamixTea. Complete
1. The Question

**Chapter 1: The Question  
**_(revised)_

_Yami is leaving for his past soon and Yugi tries to get him and Tea to go on a date, but after that will he want to leave, does he have to._

"Okay, I think we're ready," a violet eyed boy said as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. His room was locacted above a small but prospering card shop.

"Tell me Yugi, what are we getting ready for," asked Yami staring at Yugi from the mirror's reflection.

"You'll see," was all he said before he put on his shoes and headed out the door.

Thirty minutes they arrived at the park. Looking around Yugi spotted who he was searching for. "Hey Tea!" Yelled Yugi as he ran toward the tall brunette, "Wait up!"

Hearing her named call Tea turned around to see the multi-colored mop of hair running her way. "Oh, Yugi. What's up I didn't expect to see you until later at Tristan's."

"Nothing really. I had nothing to do and figured if I could catch you on your way home from work. Just something to do, no big really." Yugi explained as he and Tea started walking.

"That's nice. It does get a little old, you know walking by yourself everyday." Tea said as they walked. Her face turned up ward towards the blue sky, arms held behind her back.

"Yeah, I get what you mean." Yugi said with a smile, his posture similar to the girl walking beside him. "So Tea, I was wondering something."

Tea turned to look down at him. "Yeah, what is it Yugi?" Curiosity slightly graced her features.

"Well, Iya wa-" Yugi was inturrupted by Tea's cell phone ringing.

"I'm sorry Yugi, can you hold up really quick." She said as she grasped around in her oickets for the small device.

_"Yugi what are you up to now_," asked a interested Yami, his shadow form appearing on front of the small teenager.

Yugi wouldn't look up at his counter-ego as he shuffled his feet. They seemed very interesting at the moment. "Well, we've both known Tea for a long time, and the three of us have been through alot together." Yugi paused for a moment before continuing his explanation. "And I've noticed you and Tea have been getting closer over time. Actually I think everyone has. And I know that you would never admit it yourslf, but I'm sure that you and Tea have feeling for each other and i thought that-"

"Wa-wait, slow down there Yugi. What do you mean _we have feelings for eachother_. We're friends and with all the dangers we've been through, of course we've gotten close. _All_ of us have gotten close. At times that's all we've had was each other."

"Yes true, but I'm talking about other times. Like when the five of us are hanging out. You and Tea are always together when you're in control and don't think I don't know about the late night phone calls."

A blush started to grace Yami features, "I have no clue what your talking about," stated Yami as he pointed he nose toward the sky.

"Oh come on, we share a body it's hard to keep secrets from me," said Yugi with a smirk. "Don't worry I never listened in. I was too tired most of the time anyways."

Yami started to reply but Tea was walking back towards them.

"I'm sorry Yugi but I have to go or I'll be late for my dance class. Tell the pharaoh hi for me." Tea started quickly before prancing away.

"Uh... yeah, sure. See you later then... Bye Tea" He said after her retreating form.

When they were back at Yugi's house he was pacing around his room. "Ahh! How could I mess that up. All I had to do is say a few lousy words," screamed Yugi practically pulling his hair out. Yami had locked himself up in the puzzle after his and Yugi's little dispute earlier.

"Come on Yugi don't beat yourself up it's not dat bad," said a nervous Joey. He had come over shortly after Yugi had returned to his abode. Grandfather being the one to greet him of course.

"Not that bad. Not that bad! I ruined my, well, the pharaoh's chance!" The boy stammered. But he had finally quit wearing a hole into his bedroom floor and took a seat next to the blonde sitting on his bed.

"I can still hear you you know," imploied a unhappy Yami. He had simmered down some and was more sociable now.

The two of them just sat there and argued with each other. Yugi going on about how Yami needed to swallow some of his pride and just admit that he cared for Tea. Whereas Yami was saying that Yugi was just over amplifing what was a simple friendship between two good friends. Joey at this time had snuck downstairs to get a bite to eat.

The doorbell rang. Joey answered it -his mouth full of a ham, turkey, and pepporoni sandwich- to reveal Marik and Ishizu.

* * *

**_Well this is my first time making one of these and I hope you like it. I know that my first few may not be that good, but they should be getting better. Please review and I'll start on the next chapter A.S.A.P._**

_As of 7-11-09 this chapter has been revised. I was going through the chapters of this story for I remembered that I had promised to do a prologue for this story and have yet to write so. So I was just re-reading it to remember what my intention for this story was and the only things I could say was "Oh My GOD" I couldn't belive how badly these chapter's were written. So right now I am dedicating my self to redoing all of the chapter and redeeming myself. I will not change much, just make the imagery better as well as the speech. That is all. _


	2. A New Challenge

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

**_Amazoness Archer_**_- I thought it would be a cute idea to, but wasn't sure if people, including myself, would like it._

**_SeaBreeze-YamiAnzu_**_- I was hoping they be funny._

**_AnzuMotou-_**_ I enjoy staying in my realm thanks._

**_FreeAngel_**_-I'm trying to update soon, but not doing that good of a job, am I._

**Chapter 2: A New Challenge  
_(revised)_ **

"Marik, Ishizu what are you doing here," asked a surprised Yugi when he arrived downstairs. "I mean it's not that you're not welcome here, I just wasn't exspecting to see you."

"We're here to speak with the pharaoh," Ishizu answered. "We think we've realized how to retrieve his memories," implied Marik, "but before we say more can we come in it's starting to rain...hard." as he stared a the darkening sky.

"Oh yeah, come in." replied Yugi a little pink in the face, and they all headed upstaires to the living room.

"So what's up guys," asked Joey as he polished off his sandwich, mayo covering his mouth.

"We're hear to help the-" started Marik before he was inturrpted by the doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it," said Yugi as he went down stairs to get the door.

"So what are ya doin here," said an impatient Joey.

"If you ask nicely I might tell you," replied Marik with a smirk.

"Why you-" Yugi entered along with Serenity and Tea "Sis, Tea."

"It's really pouring out there and Yugi's house is a lot closer than mine," stated Tea.

"And Joey wasn't home so I figured he be here," added Serenity. Both of the taking a seat on the couch. "Joey you've got something white on your mouth."

"I do?" Joey then licked around his mouth, washing away all access mayonnaise. Serenity just giggled at her big brother.

"Marik, Ishizu long time no see," said Tea taking everyones attention from the blonde.

"Yes it has been long, but we have a few things that we need to discuss with the pharaoh... Yugi" Ishizu directed her attention to the boy in from of her.

"You'll have to tell him to come out he won't speak or listen to me since our argument earlier," Yugi replied with a cross look on his face. Everyone just looked at him, wondering what those two could have had a dispute about.

"Ishizu what would they fight about," whispered Marik to Ishizu.

"I don't know," whispered Ishizu in return confusion in her eyes.

_Iwonder if this has anyting to do with what yugi wanted this afternoon, _Tea wondered to herself.

"Yugi what were you and the pharaoh fighting about," asked Joey.

"It's nothing," stated Yugi, "We just had a dissagreement on something." _More like someone._

_Uh-huh, yeah right. Those two never disagree on anything onther than Duel Monsters. And that's just when the pharoh is willing to take a risk that Yugi isnt._ said Joey to himself.

Every one just sat there staring at Yugi until he broke the silence. "So why did you guys come again?" Yugi asked staring at Marik and Ishizu.

"Oh, yes." Ishizu snapped out of her daze.

There was a bright light from the millenium puzzle as Yugi and Yami switched places. "Yes."

"Well," Ishizu started, "We've come to a conclusion that if you are to regain your memories you will need to return to the past...When you were the pharaoh of Egypt. It is the only way we've been able to find. We figured that by you exsperiencing your past again, things will inveil themselves for you."

"But we are not exactly sure how you are to return at this point, but you will be notified as soon as we find a way of course," finished Marik, "But there is one more thing though... we don't think that you will be able to return... to this time...ever"

Everyone was silent as the news socked in. Tea stood up, "I'm sorry but there's some place I need to be. See you guys later. Bye." she quickly dissappered down the stairs and a few moments later the chime on the door went off signifying that it was opened.

"Yami what's with her," Joey asked.

"She said there's someplace she needed to be," said Yami wondering if maybe Yugi was right about Tea feeling something for him.

Ishizu watched Tea leave. _Poor girl, I__ hope she'll be okay,_ she thought to herself.

As soon as Tea was outside she ran to the park where she and Yugi were earlier and started to cry. Mai was taking a jog at the time and saw her and headed over the the weeping girl. "Hey honey, what's wrong'" she asked soothingly and took a seat on the bench next to the brunette while rubbing her back.

Against her will Tea told her everything. "And I just don't want him to go," she finished.

Mai nodded her head in understandment. "Look in a way I know what you're going through when the Orichalcos tricked me into believing that I was all alone I felt empty, like there was never anyone there for me and that there never will be. I kept having memories of when the evil Marik trapped my mind in the shadow realm. It was terrifying. That's what fueled the evil within my heart, but that was until Valon and Joey left me, right before Joey was captured he freed me."

"But they are still with you though, that's completely different," Tea said sobbing.

"Not exactly after Yami freed us from the Labiathin, Valon and I wound up at Valon's house in Spain. Before he woke up I left, only leaving one of my Harpie Ladies for him... and I haven't seen or spoken to Joey since we last dueled," explained Mai

"But that was over a year ago," indicated Tea.

"Yes."

"So you haven't seen or spoken to either of them. Where have you been all this time?" Tea was sure that Mai would have had seen them at least once.

"Here and there, I've been all over the globe trying to improve my dueling skills more until I feel confident enough to face Joey," said Mai. "This is the first time I've been home in a long time. I've missed it." By this time the sun had started to set, turning the sky different shades of pink and purple. The sun itself looked like a jack-o-lantern from the orage color it was turning.

"Umm, Mai," Mai turned to face the younger women, "Do you think that you could at least let Joey know that your soul was returned and that you are alive. Because the first few days after Dartz was defeated and Joey didn't see or hear from you he was about to go looking for you and it was real hard keeping him from doing it too. He was really worried. We all were."

"Sorry Tea, but like I said I'm not going to let him know about me until I'm ready to duel with him again, and by that I mean not until I am sure enough that I can defeat him. Anyway it's getting late we should get going," stated Mai a sad smile on her beautiful face.

"You're right...see you later?" questioned Tea

"Yea" Mai replied as she got up and stared to walk away -by this time the rain had stopped and it is late at night- "Oh, and Tea. I'd appriciate it if you didn't ell anyone about your seeing me today."

"I won't," promised Tea standing up. "And thank you... for everything."

"No problem, isn't that what friends are for," said Mai with a smile.

"Yeah," said Tea returning the smile. Her heart feeling a little lighter than it did an hour ago.

Back at Yugi's house everyone was talking about Yami's fate. "So you mean dat for da pharaoh to regain his memories I'll have to loss my best bud," asked Joey.

"Not Yugi but the pharaoh," answered the Ishizu.

"Well I consider the pharaoh my friend as well," Joey retorted with his arms crossed, resembling a child.

"We know that you baffoon," insulted Marik. He was getting tired of Joey's anticts.

"Shut it ya shrimp," said Joey returning the insult.

"You're one to talk I'm taller than you," said Marik.

"Yeah by like one inch," said Joey. "Not that I was even talking about yah height ta begin with. I was stating that fact that you look like string bean that had been left out in tha sun too long."

"Ishizu, shouldn't we stop them," Yugi asked the Egyptian women.

"Why bother, they'll just start again."

"True," replied Yugi with a sigh and they just watched the two to continue to argue while Serenity feebly tried to control her brother.

* * *

_Well this is chapter 2. 3 I haven't quite figure out what to do yet, but as soon as it's done I'll post it. If you have any ideas send me them thanks._


	3. Encouragement

Sorry I haven't up dated lately I've been helping my friend with hers. It's really funny. As you can guess Joey would do something stupid like burn down his and Serenity's house (numbskull), and now their living with Kaiba and Mokuba. I don't want to give away too much so you'll have to read it you self I let you know when it's posted it's called _The Rivals Who Would Be Roommates._ Well enough about that back to the story.

****

**Amozoness Archer**- Thanks for the review.

**FreeAngle**- Ya he's leaving but I'm not sure he might come back, I don't know though, Joey and Marik are two pains so I figured I'd let them go at it.

**Disclaimer :** I do **NOT** own Yu-Gi-Oh

**Chapter 3: Encouragement  
_(revised)_**

"Okay, see you later," said Yugi waving to Ishizu and Marik as they left.

"And ya beta not come back you mop headed freak," yelled Joey at Marik while Serenity was still trying to keep him under control.

"One of these days I'm going to get dat smart mouthed twit," snarled Joey trying to break free from his sister's grasp.

"Joey please try to calm down," Serenity tried feebly, holding Joey with all her strength.

"Yeah Joey, your getting all worked up over nothing," explained Yugi as he helped Serenity restrain him.

"One of these days," snarled Joey as the Ishtars silhouettes dissappeared.

"Joey come on there's food upstairs and I'm starving," Yugi lied. _I'm sure he'll buy it._

"Food... lets go," said Joey completly forgetting about Marik and prancing up the steps.

"**_Yuuuuugggggiiiiii,"_** was heard from the kitchen a minute later.

"Sorry Joey, but I had to," Yugi exclaimed to no one in particular as he headed up the stair as well with Serenity trailing after him.

"You had to my foot!" Joey popped up at the top of the stairs looking down at yugi. "You got me all excited over nothin and now, I'm even hungrier," an exasperated Joey complained as he walked over to the couch before collapsing on it.

Shaking his head at his best friend Yugi tried to think of way to redirect Joey's attention. "Hey Joey how about a duel."

"Are you sure about dat Yug," said Joey as he picked up his head. "I'm a lot better than I used to be."

"Yes, I'm sure. Come on it'll be fun."

"Well den, let's go." The blonde got up and walked over to the table where Yugi was shuffling his cards.

"And that brings your life points down to zero," Yugi excaimes thirty-two minutes later. The duel was a quick one. No stakes for once, just two friends playing eachother for fun.

"Aww man I thought dat I had da perfect strategy this time." Joey layed back on tha floor. "You have to admit that I had you there for a little. If you didn't draw your Dark Magican I would have won."

"Maybe, you just need to practice more that's all." Yugi was admiring his deck before putting it away.

"Yeah, okay whatever...have you seen Serenity," Joey questioned. His sister had dissappeared sometime during their duel and neither had seen her since.

"Last I saw she was in the living room." Joey listened to Yugi and walked into the other room to see Serenity sleeping on the couch.

Taking a seat next to the sleeping aburn. "Serenity wake up." Joey softly shook his sister.

"Huh, Joey what time is it?" The drousy Serenity asked as she sat up.

Joey looks at watch, "about ten twenty-five a.m."

"It's late we should get going," Serenity told her brother.

"You're right." The three of the went downstairs. "We'll see ya tomorrow Yug." Joey waved to Yugi as he and Serenity were heading out the door.

"Bye Joey see ya," Yugi replied while yawning. "You too Serenity, keep your brother out of trouble."

"I will, bye." Serenity walked outside in to the cool night air.

Joey was heading out too when he stopped int he doorrway and turned around to face the younger boy. "Yugi... go for it I know she'll say yes. Tea has been waiting for this, and I mean not just from the pharaoh. You've known her your whole life it's time you took a chance." Joey smiles than leaves after his sister

"Thanks Joey," Yugi replied smiling after his friends as he watched them walk down the street. _But I don't think it's me she's been waiting for._

* * *

_Kinda boring I know but I had trouble thinking of things that would go with the theme. Anyways the next chapter should be better. It's not going to be out for week at least, it's my last week of school and there are a ton of things that I have to do. Please review if you do I'll try to update sooner._


	4. The Date: Part One

**I know it's been forever since I up dated. Well let's see, 2 weeks ago was my last week at school so I was busy, last week I was at a basketball camp, and the next day I had my basketball picnic, I had a graduation party to go to today too, well it's yesterday because it's now exactly 12:00am.) So I am so sorry that it took me so long to update. Oh and I found out my 16 year old cousin is pregnant. 16-year-old.-_sighs_****-**

**AnzuMotou**- As I said before I enjoy being in my realm he..he..he...gota go.

**chibineko**- I like these kinda fics too.

**adeer**- I'm going to continue for as long as I can.

**Qeen of Eygpt**- It's a Yami Tea fic as I reread it I started to get confused too.

**Amazoness Archer**- Ya they should get longer over time.

**FreeAngel**- Thank you I'm trying to make them funny without over doing it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

**NOTE: Things in italic they are saying to themself.**

**Chapter 4: The Date Part One  
__****(revised)**

The next day Tea met Yugi at a cute little café downtown. The were sitting across form, each other sipping on their drinks neither one of them wanting to be the first to break the silence between them. "Thanks for coming out here to meet me," Yugi said to Tea little nerves.

"No problem, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Tea took another sip from her smoothie before setting it carefully back on to the coaster.

"Well, I was a- um, sorta" Yugi's ears started turning pink as he tried to figure out the best way to ask the brunette in front of him. "I was wondering about how you feel about the pharaoh? If you care for him more than a friend I mean?" Tea felt her face turn red as Yugi asked her this. At this time the millennium puzzle is in Yugi's bag. Yami's and Yugi's consciousnesses were still connected to each other but the bond isn't strong enough for Yami to understand what was going on between the two friends

"Well I think that he's sweet and kindhearted and very determined. He is the best duelist ever, though there are times when he can be rash, but it was for the better good." Tea couldn't completely understand why she'll telling Yugi this. These are her personal feelings yet it felt good, being able to relay these things to another person instead of keeping it all bottled up inside of her.

"I see…" Yugi could feel a small part of him ache as Tea said these things. He had always suspected that her feelings weren't meant for him, but that didn't stop the feeling he had for her. However much it may hurt him, he wanted Tea to be happy. If this is what would secure it, if bringing her and the pharaoh together would bring her great joy, he would do it.

Keeping his smile on his face and his emotions under control Yugi carried on. "Well do you think that you would go out with him sometime, you know before he leaves," Yugi asked. A part of him wanted her to say no, that she didn't want Yami, that she wanted him but the stronger part of him wanted her to say yes.

"Sure," came the brunette's reply.

"How about we meet at domino museum Saturday at Two O'clock?"

"Okay that'll work." Tea looked at her watch before jumping up. "Sorry Yugi, I've gotta go or I'm going to be late for my dance class, see you later," she called while running out the door.

"Bye Tea," Yugi called after no one.

By the time Saturday came around Yugi still hadn't told Yami his plans. "Yugi what are you getting dressed up for and why are you so nerves," asked Yami.

"You'll find out soon enou-ahhhhhhh," Yugi replied or at least he tried to before he tripped over some of the stuff he had all over is floor.

"This is why I keep telling you to clean your room," Yami said while shaking his head at his host.

"Yes mother," came Yugi's sarcastic remark while he picked himself up off of the floor. Yami just muttered something to himself as Yugi headed out the door

"Hey, Yugi," yelled Tea while running up the museum steps. She was wearing a dark purple mini skirt with a white tube top and a lavender jacket over it and black platform boots that exceeded past her knees completed her outfit.

"Hi Tea," Said Yugi as he remembered him and Yami's little dispute on the way over here.

_"Yugi you better start explaining yourself," threatened Yami who was getting irritated at the fact that Yugi kept avoiding his questions._

_This time Yami answered. "Um...I might have gotten you a date with Tea."_

_"You did what!" Yelled an aspirated Yami, "and with out my knowledge how could- why would- I can't believe this!"_

_"I thought you'd be happy about this." Yugi started that he might have made a mistake in setting this whole thing up._

_"I'm not, I mean I am, I mean…"

* * *

_

Short yes I know, but I didn't want you to have to wait any longer. Anyway the next chapter is the real date and an old friend who goes by the name Johnny Steps join's us.

From what I know I will just wave to finish taking down my wallpaper and paint my room this week, but after that I should be home free, but it should not take as long to update. Well I want to see if some of the stories I read got updated yet, because I'm always falling asleep while I'm on the computer. Gota go bye. Oh and pleeeeeeeeeease review or I won't update.


	5. The Date: Part Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so don't even ask.

**I had to do a few things this week so I could not write this as soon as I anticipated. I was going to go to my Uncle's wedding the 16th, but I'm leaving for my Aunt and Uncle's in St. Louis the 10th (tomorrow) and not coming back until the 16th. I know I wont update during that time, and my laptop is at my moms right now and I'm using my grandma's and I don't know if she's going to let me get on it. I would work on my Uncle's but, he doesn't have the same program. Ok enough rambling on with the reviews.**

**Shadya**- Thank you for the review. It is turning out kinda cute isn't it.

**Person who likes this story**- It's coming out a little slow hopefully it'll speed up.

**Funckygal-yamitea fan**- Jonny Steps does need anew hair due I couldn't agree more I mean what planet were those people from who wanted that same style they need some sense noked into them. I should be keeping the same format. In the anime it's the first date that I know of.

**Death Angel's Fate**- It's one or my fav too.

**Chibineko**- Was that the episode when Yugi asked Tea to help the pharaoh regain him memories.

**Chapter 5: The Date Part 2**

"Tea glad you could a come," said a very, very, very red Yami.

"Ya wouldn't miss it," replied Tea a little pink. "So where we heading first," quickly changing the subject.

"Where ever," responded Yami his face changing back to normal.

"So let's try the arcade, I've heard it's been updated last week. It supposedly now has a couple dueling arenas."

"Ok"

"Then what are we waiting for," yelled Tea as she grabbed his hand and ran down the street dragging Yami with her. Yami turning red again. Unknown to them someone has been watching them.

(A ways down the street)

"Ha...hay...pharaoh,"started Tea lowering her head as they continued to walk. Yami turns his head toward her and noticed her starting to blush some even though her head was down. "I want you to tell me the truth did Yugi or anyone put you up to this, I mean I've just never could of imagined that this could happen. You always stuck to yourself and never show your feelings. I just want to know if this was of you own freewill, because if it is not I don't want you to have to be here. It just would not be fair to you or to me. So what's your answer." Tea turn's to look at him, but he is no where to be seen. Then she see's him a ways back up the street looking a at some Duel Monster cards. _'Why that little,' _she mumbled to herself as she marched back up to him.

"Should we go in," suggested Tea suddenly appearing at his side.

"Ahh," shrieked Yami jumping back a couple feet, "don't scare me like that." Tea just stared at him.

"Sorry"

"It's ok, don't worry about it."

"Well are we going in yes or no."

"Maybe another time."

'_I was sure he was going to say yes o' well, I don't have a problem with that,' _"Ok off to the arcade."

'_I wonder what she had to eat, seems like nothing but sugar she's so hyper today.'_

(Arcade)

"Wow, it looks amazing," exclaimed Tea.

"Ya," agreed Yami, "what should we...," he wasn't able to finish his sentence before Tea dragged him over to one of the games.

(6 games later)

"Yami is there something you want to do so far everything has been my decision."

"Hn, ya I'm sure."

'_I wonder what's on his mind, maybe a duel would help him.' _"Hay how about a duel."

"What...a duel...against who."

"Against who? Me that's who you numbskull."

"Oh you sure." Tea gives him a cold stare, "Yes," with a little edge of venom in her voice, like 'what kind of question is that.'

(End of duel)

"Now I'll destroy your Celtic Guardian and that brings your life points down to zero, good try Yugi, although I know you let me win."

"No, No, you won on your own."

"Uh-ha,"_ 'Ya right what does he think I was born yesterday I couldn't beat him in a hundred years, but it's still sweet no matter how you look at it.'_ "So where to next?"

"How about someplace to eat I'm famished," answered Yami while rubbing his stomach."

Tea giggled to herself, "I know how about we go to that new little café up the street."

"O.K.," this time it was Yami who was doing the dragging.

"Pharaoh please slow down I'm about fall here, ha are you even listening to me hay," yelled an agitated Tea.

Still unknown to them that someone was still watching them, and wasn't to happy about what he/she saw.

"Guess you weren't joking when you said you were hungary that's you 5th sub."

"It is," Yami managed mumbled out of his overly stuffed mouth.

"Wait until you swallow before you respond, where are your manners."

'_I'm hungary so I'm not going to be thinking about manners right now.'_

When Yami finished eating he and Tea engaged into some conversation that was going well untill a ruff voice cut in. "Would you two mind if I step in."

* * *

Ok another chapter done this one was the longest yet and I'm not including the reviews. 

Please disregard the things about tomarrow because tomorrow is now today it's 1:05am. I'm starting to understand this story thing better so I hope this chapter was better than the rest.

I'm going to try to update every two weeks, because that's how longs its been taking me to do so. So I'll see ya in two weeks.

Lov Ya


	6. Why Him?

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I've said it a million times so please stop asking.

**I know it's been forever almost a month and I am soooooooo sorry truly. Well lets take a look at what's been going on for these past few weeks. Well first of all my server was down and then like as soon as it was up again there was a strike and all the computers were turned off, if you don't get it tell me so in a review. I started school two weeks ago and I've been so busy this new school is so much harder than my last well at least I'll be ready for High School. We got our connection back Monday, but haven't the chance to type up this chapter. Well enough with my life on with the reviews and no I'm not going to stop reviewing.**

**Shadya**- Ok I'll remember that.

**XXRoseGoddess874Xx**- Your fics are good too.

**Soon-to-be-Yami's girl**-Ya it dose suck but who know's there might be more later it I do a sequel to this.

**Chibineko**- I did not want to give to much away and I wanted to dedicate an entire chapter to this.

**candyshopper**- Thank's for the review

**Laurelleaves**- Thank you for reviewing

**AnzuMotou**- I did have fun thank you, and thank you for reviewing.

**KaibaYamiLover**- People like you are the reason I continue.

**Yugiohfan2005**- I'll continue for as long as I can.

**SailorMidnight1993**- I would kill any one who even though about getting his hair due. Tea did not tell him off quite how I wanted, but I think it's close enough.

**Warning: OOCness in Tea and Yami with some drama**

**Chapter 6: Why Him?**

Yami and Tea looked up to see who not only had a bad ego but a bad since of style to match, Johnny Steps. "So you'd go out with this porcupined headed midget, but not me."

"Uh, do we know you," asked Tea.

"You should. My name is Johnny Steps the worlds best dancer," replied Steps loud enough for the entire café to hear making everyone turn an look.

"Oh," started Tea, "I remember you your that bad dancer." "And duelist," Yami added. The few occupants of the café still listening laughed as Yami said this.

Johnny just ignored them, and then sat down bye Tea and put his arm around her shoulders. Yami started to get and jealous at the same time, and just as he was about to say something Tea grabbed Step's arm and twisted it off of her. She then grabbed Yami's hand and dragged him out of the café.

He swore that it looked all though Tea was using all of her might not to turn around, waltz back into the café, and paunch the day lights out of Johnny. The look on his face has just priceless when Tea removed his arm it looked although a bomb exploded in his face.

Tea led Yami to the beach. For a while they just stood there watching the sunset. It looked beautiful with it's reflection on the water, to bad e harmony could not could not last for the freaky spider hair due dude was walking up to them.

Yami was the first to notice their interrupter, "What do you want Steps?" Tea turned around as he said this only to see the back of Yami's head or the top of it I should say, for he had moved between her and Step's.

"Move it ya runt my business is with the girl, if I remember correctly her name was... Tea." Tea then moved out from behind Yami some. Steps took in her appearance before he could continued talking , "So why did you go out with this runt instead of with me?" Tea just stared at him with a 'you have got to be kidding me,what kind of question is that' look on her face.

Tea calmly asked if he really wanted to know. He nodded "Ya." So Tea told him, her voice steady at first but gradually rising, "Well first of all you can't dance of duel for that matter, your personality is horrible along with your attitude not to mention that you are a stuck up, self-absorbed, egotistic jerk, and you're a goddamned jackass most of the fucking time. Need I say more." Johnny and Yami just stared at her Yami's mouth agape, Tea was complementing her self on how good that felt, then then brust out laughing after several minutes, Step's just turned around and walked away.

"Good job," complimented Yami "Thanks it felt good" "I bet" Then they both turned back to the sunset that was almost gone. Yami kept stealing peaks at Tea. She looked gorgeous with the sun's rays highlighting her hair and the way the sun would reflect in her eyes. As Yami was string at her, Tea turned to look at him he blushed some under her gaze. Slowly Yami's face moved towards Tea's and her lips met his in a kiss. They stayed like that for a few several moments, before they pulled away for breath. Then they stared at each other for a couple of seconds.

Steps was walking up to tell Tea off but stopped when he saw her kissing Yami. Jealously and rage started to boil up inside of him, before any one knew what was going on Steps had marched up to Tea and grabbed her arm.

"H Hey what the hell do you think you are doing," yelled Tea. "Simply claiming what should rightfully be mine." he replied as though it was the simplest question ever.

Yami's anger was over his head now(a/n: well thats not saying much). "What are you talking about she is not yours." "Well she should be I just as good, no better than that...that...that little pipsqueak, therefor she should have the better one of us...**me**." said Steps tightening his grip on Tea, making her wince. Yami on seeing this became even madder if that was even possible.

"She has a right to choose who she likes and it's not you. Even if it is not me I would rather die than see her with you," Yami was able to replie between clenched teeth using all of his might to try and remain calm.

"Would you boys quite talking although I am not here," screamed a very angry and harassed Tea.

"You shut you trap," with that Step's slapped Yea across her face so hard that she was knocked onto the ground. (A/n: I know that Step's is not that strong but please bear with me.) That was the last straw for Yami he went right up to Steps and punched him square in his face, then went to help Tea up but she refused it. Once she was standing Step's arms rapped them selves around Tea's waist unfortunately Tea was not in the mood and hicked him where the sun don't shine. He then fell to the ground in agony.

Yami and Tea both stepped over Steps, Tea kicking him in the stomach while doing so, and started down the hill. Yami whispered to Steps that if he ever considered laying a finger on Tea again he would personally rearrange Step's already messed up face.

(Tea's street)

Yami walked Tea to her house, as they got to the door Yami realized that Tea was crying. "Tea...what's wrong." "You that's what's wrong I've been waiting for this moment ever since I first hear you voice, then" Tea turns to face Yami "back there with Step's you didn't think that I wanted to be with you. I just...I just...I just don't understand don't you want to be with me. Tell me the truth I need to know." Tea turns back to her door.

There was a few moments of silence before Yami spoke up. "Tea I, it's not that I don't want to be with you. I've," he puts a fist over his heart, "I've always wanted to be with you" with a ton of emotion in his voice then he puts his head down saying with sadness an grief in his voice "I don't know I've just been to scared ask you out, scared of what you would say, scared of how you would react."

Tea turns back to face Yami to notice that he was now crying. "Yami I'm sorry. I'll under stand if you no longer like me," she turns to her door once again.

"Tea I could never hate you I..I..I love you, Tea. I love you." anounced Yami so quietly that she barley heard him then she turned aroung to face him.

"Oh, Yami I love you too. I've always had."

Yami then kissed Tea once again. Once they pulled away both were blushing like crazy. "It's getting late I had better get going," said Yami his complection returning to normal.

"Ya bye Yami then she went inside her house. Yami walked home thinking of all that happened that day.

* * *

Ok how was it good, bad, horrible. Please let me know. Have you all heard about the flood? I feel so bad, and I know people who have family and friends down there. It's so sad (sniffle). Ok now I need every one's help I do not know how to have Yami return to the past and I need your help I need ideas good ones, bad ones, stupid ones, all of them. Untill I figure out a way I won't be able to continue after one or two more chapters so give me all of you ideas please. Oh and don't for get to review.

Love ya

Bye


	7. News

**I'm sorry about this late chapter. Time has gone by fast it seems like just yesterday I updated. This new school gives a lot of homework (sighs) sot that is also why there has been no updates. I had a small case of writers block it's over now...I think? (Confused look on face) Anyway I won't keep you waiting any longer.**

**Chibineko**- Thank you for the review. Where I live they just put up the Grand Prix about 2 weeks ago so I don't know how he does return, good idea non the less.

**xXRoseGoddess874Xx**-Good idea. I like it I may use it with a few others.

**Sora-angel**- I like this idea with a few additions it might work out.

**Hawk-EVB**- A new reviewer Yay. I happy you like it and I hope I don't disappoint you.

**Chelsea Linn**- Your idea is not stupid I like it. It's a good way to bring Yami and Tea together and show how deep their love for one another is.

**anengel**- Thanxs for the review

**Kyorocks34**- Iknow, I know but the story is not finshed, don't judge me yet. I'm not mean...most of the time. -

Thank U every one for the reviews. I've gotten sooooooo many great ideas.

**I was in a hurry so please forgive any misspellings or typeo's**

**Chapter 7: News**

(Tea's P.O.V.)

_I just laid on my bed looking at the ceiling and thinking over all of the things that happened. Yesterday had been, oh hal shall I put it, it was magical. I should be happy, but I can't It keeps felling like something horrible is going to happen soon. I think it deal's with Yami returning too the past, but that means I will never see him again. We've become so close now I can't picture myself without him in my life and just as he came into it he can be taken away. I don't want that to happen. O God now I'm shaking. Ok, ok I just need to get a grip maybe he won't go t hey never said he had to, but than again I left be for they finished talking. I guess I should go talk to him._

(Yugi's house)

Yugi was down stairs talking to Joey over the phone when there was a knock on the door. "Sorry Joey but some's here I'll see you later"

"Yup bye" With the conversation ended Yugi went t open the door to see Ishizu.

"Hi Ishizu, would you like to come in?"

"No it's ok I was just wondering if I could meet with the pharaoh, oh say around 3 O'clock. at the museum ?"

"That's fine"

"Ok see you then, Bye."

" Bye"

(Domino Museum)

**Yami's P.O.V.**

'_Ok, I'm here now what'_

"My pharaoh I've been expecting you." A voice said from be hind me. I turned a round to come face-to-face with Ishizu.

"Ishizu," I said bowing my head some then turning my full attrition on her, or rather what she had to say.

"Let's walk," Ishizu said turning toward the museum. He walk some before she said anything. "My pharaoh as you know we've found a way for you to return to the past. The thing is you will never be able to return here... ever."

_I could feel my world tune inside. Every thing that happened yesterday flashed before my eyes. 'If I cannot return that means I will never be able to see Tea again, and I was finally able to tell her how I feel.' _"I don't want to go."_ My voice was horse and sad._

"But my phara"

"No"_ I cut her off sharply, and turned to leave._

"But my pharaoh there is one more thing." _I turned to face her once again_.

"Continue"

" If you stay here you will be gone...forever."_ All of a sudden my world shattered. I was on the verge of tears. Why, why, why dose this have to happen. Then I thought of Yugi and how I've used his body for my bidding. I've been very selfish to everyone. So may be It would be best if I left. _

"All right I'll go"_ I replied rather sadly. _

"I am sorry my pharaoh. I know this must be hard on you, as it will be for everyone else. You've become a part of everyone's life."_ I just felt worse all though I know she is just trying to help._

"I will contact you soon about when we will make the transition." _With that said see turned and left me in the hall._

_I walked back to the game shop to think over what I found out. I was not conscious any more I was no longer here I was not a part of the world or it apart of me. I could feel Yugi try to talk to me but _

_I did not want to, once he realized the state I was in he let me be. It started to rain I did not care. I felt dead, dead to the world, dead to me, dead to everything. I passed the shop and continued to walk. I walked for what felt like hours. I just pondered my thoughts and feelings. As I walked through the town I saw people all over enjoying each others company. How I envied them. They could do as the wish and not be separated from the ones they loved. I continued to walk about it was nightfall when I decided to return to Yugi's house.

* * *

_

**So how was it good, bad, should not continue. I had a little inspiration, for right now I feel lonely. I have a idea of what I'm going to do next, but I will still accept your ideas. I have a new idea for a story and I'll need your help, for you see you will decide what will happen, I'll start it and you finish it. What do you think? Should I go with it? Please remember to review on your way out. Thanks!**

Love ya,

Paige a.k.a. Animequeenasaferia


	8. Girlfriend

**Times been flying for me I barley notice that it's time to post a new chapter. I might need to set an alarm to remind me, or my O' so wonderful fans could email me if I don't post a chapter for a while. Anyways enough of my blabbering on with the reviews and then the story. Oh I'll try to make up for that last chapter since it was so short.**

**C.A.M.O.1 and Only-Thank you for revewing**

**shadya- It's ok I'm just happy you reviewed**

**Tea rox- thank you for reviewing and I agree I might do that in a sequel but a little different**

**Kyorocks34-It's ok I prefer it when people judge and thank you for your encouragement**

**Chapter 8: Girlfriend**

The next day Yugi woke up feeling all happy. He tried to talk to Yami but he shut his mind to him. He figured that it had something to do with what happened at the museum. It was the weekend today so he did not have to go to school, so he decided to go visit Joey.

(Joey's and Serenity's house)

"Joey get up" Serenity yelled at her lazy brother who was still in bed. "Come on Joey it's past twelve O' clock and you promised me that you would come shopping with me...Joey come on this is **not** funny. Come on wake up. Fine you can just make your own food for the next week," then Joeys arm shot out and grabbed her arm, "hwmm."

"What did you say," Serenity asked.

"I said wait," he said while getting up.

"Thank you," Serenity answered, just then the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Serenity went down stairs and answered the door. "Hi Tea," Serenity greeted her friend as she motioned for her to come in.

"Hello," she said as they went into the living room and sat down.

"I hope you don't mind that I came over. Yugi wasn't home and I didn't know what you were doing today."

"It's ok I was going to the mall with Joey today, but I was just able to get him up." Joey then come down the stairs, yawning and stretching, and headed strait into the kitchen not even noticing Tea and Serenity. Serenity rolled her eyes at her brother, "as I was saying I just got him up."

"I can see that now," Tea answered as Joey entered carrying a sandwich ans sat down by Serenity on the couch.

"Hi Tea...long... time no...see," he said in between bites."

"Joey wait until you're done eating before you speak," Serenity criticized him disgusted.

Tea giggled, "come on Joey it's only been what 4 days?" Joey was about to say something when the door bell rang once again.

"I'll get it," Serenity said getting up. A moment later she enter with Yugi, "O' hi Tea I didn't know you were here," he said as he entered.

"Ya I got here not to long ago," she answered.

'_Yugi I need to speak with every one real quick," Yami told Yugi._

'_No problem,'_ and Yugi turned into Yami. Every one looked at him noticing that they had switched.

"Hi, I have a small announcement to make." Every one stared at him waiting for him to continue. "Well you see," he turned to look at Tea sadness eniment in his eyes after a moment of staring at each other Yami turned back to the others and continued, "I'm...I'm...I'm returning to the past...I'm returning to my time."

At first it looked although no one believed him, like they were just waiting for him to say that it was all a joke and that he was staying. When non came their expressions turned into sad ones, but non more hurt than Tea. Serenity cast a concerned glance at her for she knew how deep Tea's feeling's for Yami ran then she turned back to Yami.

"But I though that you would stay," Joey said for getting all about his sandwich.

"I do and I don't want to leave. It's just that," he turned to Tea once more before continuing his speech,"just that I can't remain in this time I'll cease to exist." Tea felt her heart shatter like glass she had honestly though that he would stay here with her.

"A aare y you s ssure," she asked him her voice trembling. She was using all of her might not to let the tears forming fall. Yami just nodded not having the will to look at her.

"Yes," his heart tear in two he wanted to stay here with Tea, but no matter what he would wind up leaving her forever.

"Excuse me I'll be right back," Tea said standing up. She then headed outside.

'_Poor Tea,'_ thought Serenity, feeling sorry for her friend as she watched her leave.

Joey just stared at Yami whose head was down. Then all of a sudden they switched. "Yug did you know about this," Joey asked serious for once.

"No I'm as surprised as you are," Yugi replied truthfully. There was an awkward silence between the three of them of a few moments. Joey now noticing that he had a unfinished sandwich in his hands started to eat again. Serenity went over to Yugi and told him something.

"Yugi, you know you should have him go talk to her," he looked at her confused then nodded in agreement and headed for the door.

Tea was outside sitting on the porch staring into the lost in though. She was so deep that she did not even hear the door open and someone come out. When they sat down next to her she noticed them. "Y Yami?" she asked surprised.

"Ya it's me," he responded sadly. "Tea, look, I don't want to leave and I don't have to it's jus," before he could finish Tea put her finger to his lips to silence him.

"No, don't stay here because of me, you should return it's where you belong, and ether way you'll leave me. You should choose the path where you live."

"But without you I might as well be dead," Yami cut in.

"I'll always be with you and who knows maybe there will be a way for use to see each other," Tea encouraged him looking hopeful, though it was all an act for a tear rolled down her cheek, but she hastily whipped it away hopping he did not notice, but he did.

"Tea, I don't want to go, I don't want to leave you," he said comforting her while holding her to him.

"I don't want you to leave ether, but you must," she said then broke down crying into Yami's shoulder.

"You have to, to go I, I would not be a, able to b, bear it if I was the, the reason, you...you...you," she could not finish her sentence.

"Tea it's gonna be ok, calm down I'll go, but I swear that I'll find a way to return to you. I promise." Tea felt soothed by his words.

"Thank you," she said barley above a whisper. They stayed like that for a while, soon Tea fell asleep Yami noticed and smiled down at his girlfriend his one and only love.

**

* * *

I'm crying right now the ending is so beautiful, Waaaaaaaaaaaa.**** Ok anyway what did you think. A little fluffy at the end I know. I was going to have this be the chapter when Yami left but I recorded the song I am going to use so I changed it to this. Please review and I'll get my next chapter up as soon as I get the song I need or I might just change it we'll see.**. 

**Lov ya,**

**Paige a.k.a. Animequeenasafira**


	9. Good Bye

**Sorry for the late update, I haven't had the time to work on this chapter, because of all the school work we get. I go to a catholic school even though I'm agnostic, and next week is catholic schools week, and it was the end of the third quarter so we've been very busy at my school. So this chapter came out a little later than I wanted. Well I've updated now.**

**Hawk-EVB**- Sorry, didn't update as soon as I planned, but I was able to update...finally.  
Thanks for the comfort.  
Ya, I know a person who updated their story a year later as well.

**pinkwitch1**- Cute idea, I'll consider it.

**lissa421**- Alyssa, I knew it. What's with you and singing lately?

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only**- Ya, it is no fair well it's all taken care of now.  
Yes it was about time.

**inuroku**- I meantto write a short one, but I never got the time to do one. When I did get the time I couldn't stop typing, kept comimg up with new ideas, and it was a little late to do a short one still, so I just did a full chapter.

**Rose Red2.0**- That's a good idea, I might use it.  
It's ok I figured that's what happened,Good luck with your stories.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, man I'm getting tired of saying this.**

**Chapter 9: Goodbye**

It was a few days later and no one quite themselves, every one was quiet and not that social, all but Yami and Tea that is. Yami did not know when he was leaving and wanted to spend as much time with Tea as possible. He was almost so desperate as to go to school as Yugi, and would of succeeded as if all their differences were not pointed out; their hair, eyes, voice, ...'_knowledge'_. Every thing seemed to be ok until one week after Yami announced he was leaving that Ishizu stopped by the by the game shop.

Grandpa was out and Yugi was watching over everything.

(Ring, Ring)

The door bell went off as Ishizu came in. "Ishizu hello I wasn't expecting to see you," greeted her.

"I was hoping to come sooner," Ishizu stated, "is their a place where we can talk in private."

"By we you mean you and the pharaoh don't you."

Ishizu just nodded her head at his statement before Yugi continued, "Ya, follow me."

Yugi went to the door and turned the open/closed sign over, then led Ishizu upstairs into the living room, as they went up Yami and Yugi switched. They both sat down on the two couched that were across from each other. No one said anything for a minute.

Then Ishizu spoke, "I figure that you already know the reason why I'm here."

Yami nodded his head, "yes."

"Good, That'll save us sometime."

"Why are you so concerned with time," he asked.

"Because," Ishizu paused for a moment, "because you only have ten hours left."

"No," Yami whispered.

"I am sorry, I would of contacted you about this earlier , but there was someone I needed to get a hold of first," but he wasn't listening he was deep in thought, about what she did not know.

"My pharaoh," she placed her hand on his arm, he looked up at her tears lining his eyes but not falling.

"Meet me at the Domino Museum at eleven thirty tonight. Yami did nothing, and Yugi listening in the entire time decided that Yami should have time to himself, so in the blink of an eye they switched back.

"Can the others come," he asked. Ishizu stared at him for a moment thinking about what he asked, then nodded her head once, "they can come, don't be late,"

Ishizu got up and headed downstairs, Yugi following suit. She left and Yugi reopened the store.

(Later)

"Wheeler residence, Serenity speaking," Serenity said answering the phone.

"Serenity? This is Yugi . Look I know this is short notice, but can you and Joey meet us at the Domino Museum tonight?"

"Um, ya sure. What time," Serenity asked. "Eleven thirty, don't be late. See you later then," and the line went blank.

'_Why so late, and what's the hurry,'_ she wondered to herself, before going to look for her brother.

(Tea's)

"Hello"

"Tea," came the voice from the other side of the line.

"Yes, this is she," Tea answered.

"Tea this is Yugi."

"Oh, Yugi, hi. I didn't recognize you'r voice," Tea answered as she went over to her house and sat down, "What'd you call for?"

"Well, something's come up and would you mind meeting me and the rest of the gang at eleven thirty, Domino Museum."

"It's kinda late, but I don't see why not."

"Ok, good. One more thing would you mind calling Tristen and Bakura for me," he asked.

"Um, sure no problem," she replied.

"Great, thanks Tea. Well I've got to go, bye Tea, see you later."

"Ya, bye Yugi"

(Domino Museum/eleven thirty)

Every one was standing around; Yami, Tea, Serenity, Joey, Tristen, and Bakura. Yugi had explained everything, once everyone was there. No one was talking it was completely silent.

"Is every one here," Ishizu's voice was heard as she stepped out of the shadows.

"Ya, we're all here," Yami said.

"Good follow me," Ishizu led them to the back of the museum where there was a forest growing.

After walking a ways they came to a clearing. Waiting there was...Shadi.

"Shadi what are you doing here," Yami asked once they were in talking distance.

"I'm here to help you return," was his reply.

Ishizu went up to Shadi, "we had better get started." He nodded and they went to the center of the clearing.

The others walked to where Yami is and watched what was going on. Shadi took out his millennium key and he said few strange words and the key glowed gold.

Ishizu went next to him put her hands together around the eye of her millennium necklace, chanted some strange words, and her necklace glowed gold as well.

Both of them started saying the same thing, then a black portal with small dots of white, that looked like stars, appeared in front of them. Every one stared at what had just happened.

Ishizu turned to face Yami,"my pharaoh."

_**I like when you whisper softly  
**__**Things only I should hear  
**__**That lead me on**_

Yami nodded. He turned to everyone, "Well this is it good-bye every one."

"Ya I guess this is it, see you around," said Joey.

"We'll miss you," added Serenity on the verge of crying.

"Make sure you come back," was all Tristen could say.

"...," Tea didn't know what to say.

_**I like the way that you smile at me  
**__**And make me fell like nothin'  
**__**Can go wrong**_

The only one she ever loved was leaving her...forever.

_**Tell me this will last forever  
**__**Don't you ever leave**_

Yami and Tea just stared at each other, nither one saying anything

_**I don't wanna be without you U  
**__**Dream without U  
**__**Walk without U  
**__**Talk without U Baby**_

Yami broke eye contact and started walking toward the portal. Along the way the millennium puzzle glowed gold and then the spirt form of Yami appeared. As he walked he turned more and more human like, with flesh, bones, blood, organs, and all of that other wonderful stuff.

_**Never take a chance without U  
**__**Dance without U  
**__**Nothing is the same without U Baby**_

"Yami," Tea whispered, "wait," she said a little louder but he couldn't hear. "Yami wait, **WAIT**"

_**I could neverdeal without U  
**__**Heal without U  
**__**Begin without U  
**__**End without U**_

Yami stopped dead in his tracks and turned around only to be caught in a hug from Tea. "T, Tea."

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Tea said in to his shoulder while crying.

"Sorry, sorry for what if anyone should be sorry it's me," he said while putting his arms around her.

_**Baby, I'm in need  
**__**I can't breathe  
**__**No, I don't wanna be...  
**__**Without U**_

"I'm sorry for making this so hard on you"

_**I love when your eyes wash over me  
**__**With a look only I can tell  
**__**What's on your mind**_

"No it's not your fault, non of this is."

_**I love the way that you find me  
**__**Whenever I've lost my way  
**__**You're just in time**_

"Yami promise me one thing, promise you will never for get me, promise me.

"Tea no matter what I could never forget you, never."

_**Baby, we've got something started  
**__**Say we'll never stop**_

"Thank you," whispered.

"No, thank you," Yami whispered back

_**I don't wanna be without you U  
**__**Dream without U  
**__**Walk without U  
**__**Talk without U Baby**_

"My pharaoh," Ishizu called.

_**I'll lock up my heart  
**__**And throw away the key  
**__**If that's what it takes  
**__**To keep your love with me**_

"I'm coming," he and Tea let go, "Tea never forget that I love you and always will."

_**You open the door  
**__**To all that's good in me  
**__**I can't deny the truth  
**__**That I could never be without U**_

"And don't you forget that I love you," Yami went to the portal turned around to face his friends one last time, _'I'll come back some day, someday,'_ he then stepped into the portal and disappeared.

"Yami,**YAMMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.**"

_**I don't wanna be without you U  
**__**Dream without U  
**__**Walk without U  
**__**Talk without U Baby**_

**

* * *

Ok this was a long chapter. What can I say I started and could not stop. I hope this makes up for your long wait, I'm sooooooooooooooooo sorry about that hope that you can forgive me. The song in here is 'Without U,' by Jesse McCartney**. 


	10. The Letter

**Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh a lot of things would be different. For one thing Yami Marik would be in a mental institute, _Kaiba-Boy_ would be getting treatment for his over inflated ego among other things. If I wanted I could tell you the others but then we would never get to the story now would we.  
****P.S.- I'm getting the impression that it is a good thing that I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh it would not be the same show we all know and love.**

**Chapter 10: The Letter**

It's been a week sense Yami had left all of those he loved behind. Everyone acted although nothing has changed. Going on with their every day lives. The slight pain they felt from losing one of their best friends was hidden deep with in them. But no one felt worse than Yugi and Tea.

Ever sense Yami had left Yugi felt although there was a piece missing. Like a part of his soul was gone. The millennium puzzle seemed heavier and it looked although it was turning black. At least the glow and shine it had held was disappearing. And, also, the eye on it seemed smaller to Yugi. Like in time that too would be gone.

As bad as everyone felt for Yugi , they all felt worse for Tea. She would put up a brave and happy facade, but all of her friends saw right through it. If they tried to comfort her she would just say. "It's ok I'm fine, really." or, "Don't worry about me I'll be ok." She had a several more as well. The most popular out of all of them was. "I'll survive. We've still got each other right."

Laying on her bed, Tea wrapped a hand around the little heart shaped pendant on her neck. Right before Yami left, he had slipped it into Teas' pocket when they hugged for the last time. Removing it, she looked it over.

The pendant was heart-shaped and had a small oval ruby implanted in the cented, with designs all around it. Holding it in her hand Tea felt a small clasp. Her pendant wasn't a pendant at all, it was a locket.

Changing her position so that she was now sitting with her legs beneath her, Tea opened it and a small white piece of paper fell out. Picking it up and unfolding it she began to read what it was that was written on it

_My Dear Tea,_

_If you are reading this it means that I am no longer ith you abnd I was you to know tht I miss you very much and that there is not one minute that I do not think of you._

_It is sad that we have to be separated like this. It pains me inside as much as it does you. My heart is being torn apart at the moment with the thought of being away from you. This letter is by far the hardest thing I have ever had to do._

_I do not plan to stay away forever. If it were was up to me I would never have left if it were not for... well... you know. I promise you with all of my heart and soul that I will try and find a way back to you._

_Tea I love you and always will. No one can replace that piece of my heart that I have left with you._

_The thought of one day being reunited with you keeps me strong. I will pass all obstacles in my way. I will defeat all hardships in my path to you. My heart has been locked up and you are the key. One day I promise to return._

_I have one thing to ask of you. Please watch over Yugi for me. He is like, no he is family. HE was always there for me. No matter what I did he stood by my side and tried to help. Also if it were not for Yugi I could never had met you._

_This is all I have to say. Good-bye Tea, my love._

_-Yami  
_

With that Tea broke down crying, no longer was she able to keep her feelings buried within.

* * *

**I'm sorry for this short chapter and your long wait but I had to end it here or else my plans for the next chapter would be ruined. This chapter was suppost to be put up three days ago but I was banned form the computer just as I was finishing up the letter. My writing style has changed some and as I look back at my previous chapters I see a lot of errors that need fixing once I'm done with this story I'll probably go back and redo them. Now I'm going to do the reviews and everything at the end of the chapter.**

**Anime WarriorSkye-** Thanks, but your still a better writer than me.

**Atilea- **I was close to tears too and I'm the one writing this so don't fell bad. I wish that they could stay together too but then that'd just ruin my plot. And please tell Sgt. Teddybear that you are not a wimp your just a human with human emotions... aren't you?

Ashlin- Yay my story is actually touching people. Sorry about the long wait.

**PazuPlusHowlEqualsHappiness**- Thanks a bunch. Now you just need to get your story up and until you do I'm am ceasing all work on Changing Heartache into courage, my _'Howls Moving Castle_' story.

anime ed- Don't worry about it I don't blame you. To tell the truth I most like would too.

**Lissa421-** You know... you are the most annoying person I have ever known. Jeez! And I'm not too sure if that is what I would say but it would most likely be something along those lines.

**Okay so thank You everyone for the wonderful reviews and I hope you enjoyed the story. So until next time Tah-Tah**.

**Love Yas,**

**Goddess Of Destruction Ara a.k.a AnimequeenSaphira**


	11. Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, never have and most likely never will.**

**Chapter 11: Reunion**

It's been three long years and pretty much all hope Tea has had for the return of her love has vanished. _Just as he, too, has done. _There have been times when guys asked her out, and each time they as received the same answer. That she was already seeing a guy. No one believed her. They all just though she was just stuck up. After the first two years people stopped asking her out. Even her closest friends stopped trying communicating with her.

One day after spending her routine two hours at the gym after work. Tea heads to Domino Museum and the field behind it. The last place she saw him. This is something she has forbidden herself from doing. But for some reason, today she needs to go there. Like something is calling her. Every fiber in her very being is telling her to go, as if he'll be there. Knowing it's not true, but holding onto that small speck of hope, Tea heads to the place where everything for her ended.

Upon arriving she finds nothing. No idea why she came here in the first place. Tea falls to the ground her head in her knees with her arms wrapped around them. She actually had hope of seeing him again. It was a mistake to come back here. Just reopening wounds. Standing up she prepares to leave. Suddenly a bright golden light shined blinding her for a moment.

Opening her eyes again she sees him again. "Y-Yami?" Her voice shacking. Tea takes a hesitant step forward. Not believing her eyes.

"Yes, my love it's me." He moves forward as well until they are standing right in front of each other. Now taller he has to look down slightly to look Tea in the eye.

Now able to see him clearer Tea realizes that it is Yami, but he looks different. Not only in height. For starters he's got a tan and gold rings cover his arms. His face looks older and more mature. Wisdom now shows in his red-violet eyes.

Reaching up she cups his cheek in her hand. "Is it really you?" Tears roll down her face. Obscuring her view

Yami covers her hand with both of his, rubbing his face to her hand before turning to kiss her palm. "Yes, it's me."

Now crying freely Tea put both hands on his chest and weeps.

"Shh, don't cry. Everything is okay. I'm back and this time I don't plan on leaving again." Yami rubs circles on her back while still holding her to him.

It takes a few trys but finally she is able to speak. "How?"

"Later, my love. Right now I think it best we put the past behind us." He holds her at arms length away. "I'm back and this time it's for good. No side affects. Just you and me."

She nods and Yami pulls her into another embrace, her arms circle around him as well. "Thank goodness your back, Yami."

"Atem, darling. My real name is Atem." He unwraps one arm from around her and she leans into his sholder as they make their way back to the museum.

"Atem." A smile graces her features. "My pharaoh, my lord, my prince, my king. But most of all, my love. Now and forever more."

"Yes. With my queen forever by my side. Standing by me trough thick and thin. I love you." He puts his forehead to hers.

"And I love you." They kiss. Yeah, life is good.

**

* * *

**

OMG I am so, so, so, so, so, so (ect.) sorry everyone for the long wait. But I just started high school this year and the work and sports leaves me no time for my stories. So I had a free weekend for the first time in God knows how long. So I knew I needed to work on this story. Especially sense this was the final chapter. Hopefully in the future I can make a sequel. But it might not be for a couple of years. It seems that only rare occasions such as these will allow me to work on my stories. I have a _**fictionpress**_** account as well and I've been working on stories for that as well. More details are on profile. So I hope you forgive me for making you wait. A proluge should be posted here within the next moth hopefully. If you wish for me to notify you when the sequel for this story is posted, if you all would like one, let me know in a review and I'll notify you. So until next time.**

_**Goddess Of Destruction Ara **_**is signing out.**


End file.
